divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Togomojoosarmy
Introduction Togomojoosarmy is a faction on the DivinityCraft server founded by togomojoo on September 11th 2017. The faction currently has two members, its leader togomojoo and an eccentric officer named CombineSign. For a short time it also had a third member named ninjaminerwarior, but he has since become very hated by the Army. It's main base is in the desert, one of just a few to set its home somewhere so sparse. It also has small territories in the ocean and northern woods, and has built a working lighthouse and is currently on an ambitious project of draining and ocean monument. History Beginning Togomojoosarmy was formed on September 11th, 2017 by togomojoo, who left the faction ChromosomeCrew to pursue his dreams of making his own faction, despite having only been on the server for a day. Along with a player going by the name CombineSign, they claimed a building just outside the desert teleportation zone that was then part of WallTec, however as the building was very dilapidated and overrun with monsters, they took it anyway for hopes of restoring it. The first few days on the DivinityCraft server was very difficult for togomojoosarmy, as it was run by people completely new to the server, who had no better tools than stone and iron. Not knowing about the ability to teleport, travelling anywhere took in-game days, and enough food and supplies would be needed to get there and back. Advancements As more and more people went in and out of the server, togomojoo and CombineSign learnt various things from the people on the server, for example learning how to buy, sell, and most importantly teleport across the map. Meanwhile, CombineSign continued to restore the desert fort to its former glory, while togomojoo generally went out collecting supplies, mining, and working on a few side-projects, claiming two islands in the middle of the ocean, as well as and ocean monument. Ocean Monument, Lighthouse and Storage Facility In the next couple of weeks, massive progress was made on various building projects, for example a lighthouse was built on one of the two islands in the ocean, and togomojoo started draining the ocean monument, with the end goal of making a guardian farm. Another major accomplishment in the early days of the faction was building an underground storage facility to make it easier to sort out items, in a room that was previously rife with sand chasms and deadly mobs. It took around a week to fully clean and light up the room, but it was a key step in the success and organisation of the Army. As the faction expanded its field of influence around the map, the more well-known and popular it became with its allies. ninjaminerwarior Drama On September 24th, togomojoo was on the server alone when a player going by the name ninjaminerwarior joined for the first time. Jumping on the chance to get a new faction member for more territory, togomojoo immediately went to spawn to greet himself to the new player. Although he thought low of him, togomojoo gave him armour, an elytra, weapons and all-important advice to try and get him to join the faction. He did, and they were soon good friends, although ninja seemed like a noob to togomojoo, they went to various places together. Ninja briefly expressed a desire to go to another faction, but togomojoo discouraged him. Togomojoo quickly made ninja an officer of the faction, as he was getting annoyed that he couldn't open doors or chests or press buttons. On September 27th, togomojoo saw that the number of faction members had gone down by one, and, fearing the worst, logged in to the server. Having been 3 days since the last time he logged in, he didn't know what to expect upon arrival. Togomojoo spawned in the item storage facility to see that there were holes in the roof and the throwaway sign of who did this - the head of ninjaminerwarior above the door. Frantically beginning to check the chests, he found that all valuables - diamonds, iron and others - were gone. Immediately realising the scale of the situation, togomojoo began writing daily blogs detailing the events of that day. He notified DurfLugdenstein, a very good ally and leader of FelixFelicis, about the trouble ninjaminerwarior was causing Members Territory Togomojoosarmy has six officially claimed territories, two in the south desert on the east island, two in the ocean between the two land masses, one in the north desert of the west island, and one in the far north just south of the arctic.